Émile Caldecutt/FullBio
In Radiant Ace In Affaire de Coeur In SnazzyShipping In Stanford Chapters 21-9 Chapter 21 In this chapter, it turns out he was just going to his aunt and uncle's house in Pewter City, but ends up sleepwalking and knocking Stanford over on accident. He doesn't have much time in this chapter however, due to the fact that he was just introduced. Chapter 22 It is revealed that he is in Kanto investigating Team Rocket and the disappearance of Mewtwo. He figured out that Stan had haemophobia, and tries to help him by cutting his finger, gently and blotting the blood on a napkin. He got his degree in criminal justice and some psychology, he used to be a radio host helping people with their problems (like Frasier). He battles Jasper and then against Marie and Stan, with Jade being his partner He starts to fall in love with Jade, despite their being a problem... Chapter 23 Everyone is attacked by a group of renegade steel types, reminiscent of what happened at Iron Island. He lets out a Chatot, Sceptile, Toxicroak, Staraptor, and Leafeon (he already had Persian out) - Stan instantly recognises it, but doesn't ask him until later. Turns out his last name is Caldecutt, too. Which means Jade is his niece, technically. He was going to go to Johto but decided to stay with the others due to Stan being his son. Chapter 24 He reveals that he is a good chef, even though he denies it. He can make anything from something boiled to poached, so he says. He can also make wine, if he has the right equipment. He also says he has a summer home in Pewter City. They end up walking for awhile and end up in Viridian City - Stan ends up tracking Apollo's scent but he loses the trail, but Émile ends up finding a glove - it was Apollo's! They end up at a restaurant, in which he reveals that it hurts to urinate, he only says he broke his penis, but he doesn't say why, though. It is also revealed that he is an expert at detecting mircoexpressions (little movements of the face). He claims he went through 1000s of photos in his life. They make it to his house because Stan's Hippowdon, Hyacinth, 'ran' through the dirt in the Viridian Forest. Chapter 25 It is revealed that the summer home is actually his aunt and uncle's, but he can use it whenever he wants. He is shown to be fluent in German, because it was his first language. He meets up with Iggy and Luca, since he's a good neighbour; he invites them to dinner. He finds Stan, Marie and Jade half-drunk in his kitchen, he claims he hasn't been drunk in years - well - he gets drunk and has an awful hangover the next day. He shows off all of his Hoenn badges to everyone, Stan challenging him to a full battle. Chapter 26 Full battle results: *Skywing (Skarmory) evolves into a Fragmory, dissolving all of her injuries. *Skywing defeats Shaw (Sceptile) *Precious (Persian) learns Fire Fang, an attack unbeknownst to Persians *Precious defeats Skywing *Remy (Rotom) defeats Precious easily *Bjork (Leafeon) defeats Remy *Fergie (Fearow) defeats Bjork *Fergie learns Mirror Move *Chatty (Chatot) is easily defeated by Fergie *Fergie is defeated by Astur (Staraptor) *Chloe (Crobat) defeats Astur by tossing him into the ground *Chloe defeats his first Pokémon, Dedros (Toxicroak) by using Double Team and with Brave Bird combined. **Émile is defeated by Stan Émile boasts about training Shaw against many types of trainers, including flying and fire. They all meet Azelf because of Stan's/Émile's willpower. Chapter 27 Apollo appears on the back of a Gyarados... Émile devises a plan: Stan will attack Apollo from the rear! Stan quietly and carefully to the other side of the lake. Stan eventually reaches the other side and he commands him to attack. Stan commands Fergie and Skywing to use Brave Bird, but he ends up falling into the lake full-force - nearly drowning. The two defeated Apollo but he ran off. Émile saves him from choking on his own blood and water, too. Stan and him embrace, Stan's/Émile's first time he's felt love in a long time... Stan soon faints and he carries him to a bedroom. He eventually wakes up, and Émile invites him to go fishing outside with him. It is revealed how he broke his penis (quote, verbatim): :“Right… she Cassidy really turned me on… the next thing I knew, my Croagunk pops out of his poke ball and jabs me hard in the crotch. The next thing I heard was a hard snap. I cannot quite recall what happened next, except the fact that I was screaming bloody murder and ended up in the hospital… and ever since that day, it hurts every time.” He cries very deeply at Stan... Stan promises he will help find Cassidy, hence the name of the title. Chapter 28 Jasper catches a Nidorina. Jasper battles Brock... outcome: *Buizel defeats Steelix *Jasper thought Buizel had fainted, until she evolved into a Floatzel *Floatzel learns Blizzard *Floatzel defeats Golemn Everyone, esp. Émile is fascinated about how he won... Stan ends up fainting due to his pain increasing... Émile takes him back to the same bed. He starts to think about Cassidy while he cooks for everyone. They all sit outside and watch Jasper and Jade battle each other. Of course, Émile is fascinated about how their styles of battling are so similar. Stan tries to figure out what Pokémon to catch next, of course, he chooses Luxray. Stan asks if he had ever eaten a Pokémon... the two were silent... Chapter 29 Émile tells about a flashback about 10 years ago. He gets a case on illegal trafficking of Pokémon meat. Disguised, he is sent in to stop them. They speak Danish, a language that he knows. A person hands him a plate of Luxray meat. He takes one bite and somehow swallows it. He calls it grisly. As usual, he is very sensitive - he ends up running to the bathroom and vomiting. He comes back to ask where their boss is... but this man instantly recognises him to be Émile. Émile recognises the man to be Rufus. He grabs a bludgeon from his desk and knocks him out with it. Rufus is a dim-witted person, hence why he was able to knock him out. He is able to arrest him. The other police members release and give away most of the Pokémon; Émile caught his Chatot and Leafeon from here (even though he fails to mention it, of course he tends to forget things). He mentions that he was shot two times (but it was so traumatic that he forgot it was actually four shots). Chapters 30-9 Chapter 30 Émile tells about a flashback about a year and a half ago, about how he was shot four times. The flashback opens up at a hotel, his partner (Rico or Champ) and him are there to stop illegal prostitution. One prostitute kept begging him for sex, but of course, it hurts. Rico bets Émile $50 if he can get laid by more than five women in less than an hour. The same prostitute as before injects him with a drug and she takes all of his clothes off. Oddly enough, when he has sex, it didn't hurt down there. He asks Rico to go the bathroom with him. He gets slightly pissed off, pushing Rico against the wall. He begins to feel vertigo, so he asks him to leave. As usual, he vomits in the toilet. He shakily walks out the door and Rico shows him what the hooker injected him with: Temazepam (an illegal and former over-the-counter drug). Before they could do anything else, a bunch of men with masks and guns enter. The leader was nicknamed 'New York Minute' due to the fact that he did all of his crimes so quickly that no one could catch him. NYM asks his men to pat down everyone, but surprisingly, Émile is able to fit his radio in his mouth. The men take Rico's and his guns and dump out all of the bullets. The men decided to leave (it is just a test, as Émile claims). He coughs up his radio and begins to talk, but one of NYM's men was hidden behind a corner. He ends up shooting Émile three times and Émile says: "Officer down" and he shoots him a fourth time. This same man shoots Rico, too. Someone ends up using the Heimlich manoeuvre on him because he started to choke (or aspire in this case) on his own blood and vomit. He ends up in the hospital along with Rico. He walks off to the bathroom and notices that it doesn't hurt to urinate. He was on Vicodin. He is sent home with Vicodin for a week. He quickly becomes addicted to it, and once he is off of it, he begins to have a major withdrawal. Quote, verbatim: :“This is something I usually don’t tell anyone… but I fast got addicted to it… I almost couldn’t withdraw from it – I constantly vomited, I shook like crazy, I was drowsy, hungry, sleepy, constant night sweats… confused. I don’t even know how I coped; it took me months to get back to normal. Also, when I was on it, it never even hurt to urinate – it was weird…” Rico enters his house and tells him he is late. Grumbling, he decides to go to work anyway, claiming that he nearly crashed his car getting there. His boss notices how pale his face is. He ends up vomiting on his boss's shirt, causing him to have a mental breakdown and calling it the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. The flashback ends and his cell phone rings: Apollo is attacking Saffron City. Chapter 31 Quickly, everyone ends up running, trying to keep up with him. Judging that he is very fit, he out runs everyone. He led them to his brother's helicopter. Everyone is surprised and they hop in. Everyone else falls asleep and they land in Saffron City, on the roof of the International Police's Kanto subsidiary. Everyone notices an Aerodactyl coming after them, so they decide to walk down the stairs, to the third floor. He teaches everyone how to use a gun - everyone is amazed at how well he can aim. He tells them he had been a cop since he was 18. Everyone else seems to master the technique of aiming a gun fairly well. They walk outside to notice the same Aerodactyl again, but Apollo happens to be on it. Stanford sends out Skywing to use Steel Wing, but nothing happens; Jasper tries his luck with his newly renamed Floatzel, Julia, to use Aqua Jet. Apollo says "it was bred to withstand every attack known to man". Jade sends out Skuntank, Shea to use Toxic but it ends up blowing back the gas. Émile tries his luck with Chatty's Chatter, but this was in vain. The Aerodactyl uses a move that it cannot learn: Aeroblast. Everyone's Pokémon faints except Shea. She ends up evolving into a Skuntel. Jade commands her to use Crunch, which she latches on the Aerodactyl's wing; causing to shake - this also causes Apollo to fall off. Émile aims a gun straight at his face, saying the Miranda rights to him, but just as he was about to arrest him - he ends up stabbing him on his left side. Stanford is somehow able to carry him and bring him into the building, some of the police take him upstairs to the hospital they have there. Stan and the gang arrest him and the police take him away... Émile tells about how he had been sliced before, he lost three pints of blood and the doctors had to repair his intestines. He was in the hospital for three weeks out of work for half a year. He also tells them about how he fell off these wooden supports and fell onto a steel rebar. He lost about a pint of blood and a piece of his lung. Both of these scars a person can see if he lifts up his shirt. The chapter ends with him falling asleep and forgetting that he was in Saffron City. Chapter 32 Cyrus, Lance, Lambda, Athena all appear and let out Mewtwo, Suicune, Raikou and Entei. Émile is finally reunited with Cassidy, his girlfriend that lived in London. They both have been looking for each other for about 23-4 years. She was apparently an undercover cop working for Team Galactic. That night, they had sex. He calls it the "the best sex". His stitches also become loose and he bleeds out, but the doctors soon fix this. He reveals why he is so sensitive and tends to vomit a lot (quoted, verbatim): :“... to tell you the truth – I’m very sensitive… I also used to be a little bit bulimic… I was only bulimic for a few months… but it made me realise I’m not a vomiting machine, I’m a person that can I cook – and that is how I pursued my dream of being a great chef… oh yeah… I happened to get seasick, airsick, train sick, carsick… I may have an iron stomach but when it comes to travelling places, I get very nauseous… I also get sick if something’s not cooked right… like raw fish… I also get queasy at crime scenes with lots of blood and whatnot.” It is also revealed that he tended to gamble, losing over $6300 in less than two days. Chapter 33 This chapter features Stan's, Marie's and Jade's POVs as well. It turns out it was him that bailed them out of jail. He figured out that Stan was indeed his son: because their last names were spelt the exact same. Crying, he moves on to a place in Veilstone called the 'Farfetch'd Pond'. Rico notices this and tries to calm him down, but Émile notices the infamous 'cop killer' (they forget his name). He pushes Rico down and fires two shots at him, ending the cop killer's life but saving Rico's life. They say goodbye and Émile goes home. He starts ranting about what he wished to have. The flashback ends with Stanford crying and punching him. They all give him tight hugs. Émile notes that he almost ended his life that night: he showed the scar to prove it; it started at his elbow and ended at his wrist. Émile decides he's tired of being there, so he escapes by letting out Astur and flying off in his helicopter, but as they're flying he notices blood on his nice white shirt and brown jacket... Chapter 34 This chapter focuses on mostly Émile, and Stanford. Stan warns them that they are going into some turbulence, he ends up retching but somehow never vomits. They make it make to his backyard and he lands the chopper just fine. Émile stops bleeding and they walk back to his house. He collapses on the couch and falls asleep. Arceus appears in one of his dreams telling him that he has a good heart and she will allow him to understand Pokémon just perfectly. He wakes up to Stan shaking him and he notices that he is on the floor. Stan smells semen (and as he guessed, he figured out that they had sex), and that he could especially smell it around Cassidy. Since the two are good at keeping secrets, Stan admits to having three-ways with Jade and Marie. Émile wonders if Stan can figure out what he has eaten (even though he already knows). He can also smell what someone drank despite being urine. He then asks if he was going to vomit or not. Stan says no, and points to his upper right quadrant of his small intestines (right near either the ninth or tenth rib); he also says that Émile has about 18 hours (this is an accident, I found out that it takes up to 75 hours) before his food is fully digested. He also notices (using his Luxray vision) his scarred intestines. He figures that could be why Émile vomits all the time, but Émile doesn't think so. Émile thinks it's because he fell down the stairs when he was little and also because he used have severe ear infections when he was five to six. He lost his balance a lot due to this. Stan wonders if he has heard of Ménière’s disease; Émile says yes and wonders why he asked that - Stan thinks he might have it. Émile gets up to go to the bathroom and take some ibuprofen. Despite him saying for Stan to stay there, he quietly followed him to his bedroom. Stan notices his rendition (or reproduction) of Van Gogh's The Starry Night. He was shocked that his dad had painted that. Émile mentions that he tied with his best friend Rico (whom painted The Scream). They were about to go outside when it started to rain. They walk to the kitchen and Cassidy comments on the kitchen. It switches back to Émile's POV. He has an engagement ring in his pocket. He wants to propose to Cassidy... he waits for the right moment and she sits down. He asks her if she will marry him - she says yes! He tells her that he made the ring himself, that it is made out of gold-plated bronze, but she doesn't seem to mind. Everyone cheers. Émile and Cassidy eventually leave the room. Stan is smart and can literally sense that the two wanted sex. Everything becomes mushy (because Stan kissed Marie and Jade), so Jasper leaves the room. Stan asks Marie and Jade if they want to have a three-way that night. Émile and Cassidy have sex, but while they did, Émile's cell phone rang. He ignored it and they finished. He grabs his cell phone to see that his brother, Gage, had called him. He calls back and Gage invites himself over because he had told him that he had found Stan and Jade. He hangs up and asks Cassidy if she remembers him or not. She says yes and they put their clothes on and eat dinner. Stan asks him to tell a flashback about when he was at Mount Coronet...! Chapter 35 The flashback begins at the top of Mount Coronet. Émile suffers from altitude sickness, too. As usual, he vomits but he has nothing to clean himself off with, so he decides to go to the Pokémon Centre that's not too far from where he is. No one is there, so he goes to the bathroom and cleans himself off and takes some Diamox for his altitude sickness. He sees that Nurse Joy is back, but he also sees Ash, Brock and Dawn but also another lost Shellos (that is the reason why is there). The trio says hi, he says hi back but he has to go. He walks on a trail and takes out his contour map to notice that he is in the right area. He walks inside a cave and takes out those awesome night vision goggles used to see footprints. He notices that they are human footprints and he also notices that these wooden slats along the cave walls had been worked on recently. He hears an odd sound that he could never describe. He sneaks past Team Galactic and hides behind a rock. He hears someone coming but it ends up being Ash, Dawn and Brock. He doesn't want to blow his cover, so he waits for the right moment. He also notices Team Rocket, but he can't tell what they're saying. The trio is tied up by the TG grunts. Eventually, the Shellos begins to cry and he thought it was the perfect opportunity to appear. Stan looks at him funny as he passes and walks up to the Shellos. He does his best to calm it down (despite sounding slightly ruff, but that's just him and Ash/Dawn complaining), he finally calms it down. He then directs his attention to the trio, saying that he will save them. They gasp in disbelief, but they don't realise who he is just yet. He turns back around and Stan asks who he is, and he says he was sent there from headquarters. He is also wondering what they're doing, so Charon tells them. They are looking for the gate to Spear Pillar using the the Spear Key. Charon wants him to hurry up and help them, but in protest he cuts the ropes strips and reveals himself to be Looker. The whole trio is shocked and Team Galactic is wondering who he is. The Shellos begins to run off, and he tells them to go after it. Stan asks the grunts to attack him. Team Rocket thinks this is major chaos, so they decided to steal the Spear Key. Jessie lets out her Seviper and tells it to use Haze. Charon is a bit pissed off at this. The grunts and him turn their attention to Team Rocket. Stan eventually tells some Golbats to surround them while the trio and Shellos reach a dead end, and the grunts turn their attentions back to him. He knocks out two grunts while effortlessly avoiding their bludgeons. They keep coming at him so he decides to do a back flip onto a ledge above. The trio is shocked at what he did. A grunt with a sensor (or something like that) goes off. Stan lets out his Toxicroak and tells it to use Rock Smash. It took several tries to knock down the wall, but after one last try - it eventually collapses. They wonder if it really is the gate to the Spear Pillar... Stan demands the trunk back, but Team Rocket won't give it back, so he tells the Golbats to do something. One of them flies off with it, and Stan tells Toxicroak to use Dark Pulse - TR blasts off. Émile is dumbfounded by this. They take the key out and notice that it's not reacting. Charon realises that it's not the gate to Spear Pillar, and they begin to run off. Piplup and Pikachu try to attack but their attacks are in vain - the Golbats seemed to have used Protect. He jumps off the ledge and the ground begins to shake: it was water erupting from the cracks in the walls because of Toxicroak's Rock Smash. He is very smart in these types of situations, so he pulls out an inflatable lifeboat. They all hop on and ride down the crashing water, it took them quite far. The sun begins to set and Brock thanks him, and he smiles and welcomes them. Before he leaves, he asks them they're going to do next. They say they're going to return Shellos to its friends. He smiles and takes out his contour map and says they're on the west side of the mountain, so finding its friends shouldn't be a problem. He says bye, and as he's walking off he notices that some mud is blocking the tunnels and grins. He lets out Astur (he's now calling him that because he's changing the story now). He eventually makes it back and tells his boss that he had a long day, and tries telling him about his day but he ends up falling asleep with his head on his desk... The flashback ends, and the doorbell to the house rings. The six all walk up to the door, and Gage and Siôr are at the door. As usual, Gage hugs and tackles him at the same time. Stan and Jade are very surprised at the appearance of their uncle/dad. Stan is also surprised that Professor Rowan is Émile's father. Émile thought he had told him, but Stan must have forgotten. The chapter ends with all of them hugging each other. Chapter 36 The chapter opens with everyone sitting down and eating. Gage mentions Émile's genitals but he got angry at him. Stan asks what happens next in his flashback. He agrees to tell Stan and everyone what had happened. The flashback opens to his boss, Jake shaking him to wake up. He tends to drool if he sleeps at his desk. His dad calls to ask if he could stop by Pewter City or not. He stayed up all night working on a case, it was past 4:00 AM when Rico drops by and wonders what he was doing. Émile asks the same thing and Rico was just going to the bathroom. Knowing Émile, he drinks four or more Dr Peppers to stay awake. He follows Rico. Rico, being curious, asks if it still hurts to urinate. Of course, it still does. He also has to morgue to give Tory tox screen results. He is amazed at the levels of heroin, copper and calcium in his system. He finally makes it down to the morgue, half-exhausted. Tory forgets why he's wearing a nose plug and realises a few seconds later why he does. Émile hands him the results and Tory is surprised. Tory also asks if he wants to watch him perform an autopsy, of course he refuses. Tory was just about to make the 'y-incision' when the person starts screaming bloody murder. The two faint, Tory wakes him up and tells him that he had accidentally wet himself. A week later, he is still in excruciating pain from nearly ending his life. He asks Jake to take off and he complies. Apparently, he had broken his arm just after he cut himself. Since he didn't want to get car or seasick, he decides to ride on Astur's back. His dad and brother hug him, but he didn't like it because he didn't feel very good. Chapter 37 The chapter starts with the gang all outside. Émile again, asks Stan where is food is when Stan notices something strange in his intestines. He states maybe if he could go inside him, he might be able to. Marie offers him a drug to turn into a Ditto. He starts asking her how he would be able to survive and breathe, but Émile offers him his old SCUBA gear. She gives Stan a tracking device and injects him with the device. She tells Émile to lie down and eventually injects Stan with the drug. Stan transforms but ends up being too large, he tries again and is able to transform properly. He hops into a needle and she injects him into Émile. After a few directions, he eventually reaches one of Émile's villi in his small intestine. He climbs through it and reaches his intestines. He sees some of his food and jokes about how slow it's travelling. Suddenly, something swim's past him and he realises it was a tapeworm. It starts to swim after him... Until Marie wakes him up and he realises it was just a dream. He notices Émile is asleep and snoring. He walks up and wakes him up, causing him to jump. He explains to Émile what happened and he reveals that Rico dared him to eat a live fish. He starts to feel sick, but Stan urges to tell him about another flashback... Chapter 38 He feels better after Stan had suggested thinking about something else... He was running and panting while trying to escape Team Galactic. He was investigating Fuego Ironworks. Golbats started to chase him, but he wasn't fast enough and they ended up using Air Slash on him, causing him to fly through the air and land flat-faced onto the ground. He struggles to get up until he notices Jade and Skuntank before him. After pulling off his disguise; she tells him that his coat is tasteless. He replies sarcastically and stares to look at her breasts, which he thought were "huge". She tells him that he is her type, but he ends up lying to hide the fact that he was getting an erection. He notices Team Rocket but doesn't say anything. But before her Skuntank could attack, James's Carnivine stopped it from doing so. Jade commands all of the Golbats to attack, causing an explosion and him to faint briefly. He opens his eyes to see that Jade had her foot on his back, causing him a great deal of pain. Chapter 39 Coming soon Chapters 40-9 Chapter 40 Coming soon Chapter 41 Coming soon Chapter 42 Coming soon Chapter 43 TBA Chapter 44 TBA Chapter 45 TBA Chapter 46 TBA Chapter 47 TBA Chapter 48 TBA Chapter 49 TBA Chapters 50-9 Chapter 50 Chapter 51 Chapter 52 Chapter 53 Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Chapter 56 Chapter 57 Chapter 58 Chapter 59 Chapters 60-9 Chapter 60 Chapter 61 Chapter 62 Chapter 63 Chapter 64 Chapter 65 Chapter 66 Chapter 67 Chapter 68 Chapter 69 Chapters 70-9 :Michelle's notes: *Note one: Though I haven't said anything about it, I think he has Mal de debarquement or disembarkment syndrome. It is very rare, but I may add it later in the story. *Note two: Diamox is a prescription drug, however, since he is good friends with the Nurse Joy on Mount Coronet, she keeps it there just for him (but he seemed to have forgotten of course). }}